No Reciprocation
by Wintermoth1223
Summary: Love is not a flower blooming in the hearts of many, especially not the young and self centered scout. When Sniper wants some time to himself he is surprised to find it interupted my his young teammate.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: There are sexual acts in this story, though I try to stick to correct language in describing them. If there is an issue please send me an e-mail, if I do not respond it is because I am working or highly busy. Please avoid this story if you do not like gay romance. **

Chapter #1: Intrusion

The RV jostled from side to side as its inhabitant's anger rose higher and higher, punctuating the other wise silent rear parking lot of 2Fort. Things were obviously being throne about the vehicle's confines. Boxes, both empty and full, were hurtled to one side of the cabin, then the same boxes were thrown with even more ferocity back to their original side as Sniper searched to no avail for his _BBW Goddesses _and _Afro Beauties _magazines, both gifts from Demoman last Christmas. This week had been one of non stop grief, and it was, in his opinion, time to settle the beast of anxiety and excessive drinking with a little wanking off. Despite a lengthy and in depth search the magazines were no where to be found, so Sniper re-attacked the boxes. About to give up hope and go for lunch, he opened the cockpit door, and inevitably stumbled onto the erotic glossy pages of his magazines, protruding from beneath the passengers seat.

Folding the now crumpled bodies out onto his bed, and removing several empty bullet cartages, Sniper flopped down and took survey of the covers before him. As he softly licked the 2D nipple of one of he women on page 7 a knock came crashing though the hazy erotic world of "Sniper alone time." "Snipes , you busy? Heavy wants to fucking watch a French musical and Spook is actually going to give a descent one. Wanna come and pretend to sing along and get hammered?" The almost jubilant sound of Scout's voice pierced the air and strangely enough made Snipers longing to touch himself even more intense. "No thanks boy, I'm busy." He tried to keep his voice level but never the less his lips could not keep from quivering, and he let out a moan as fingers independently moved over his moistened head, drawing themselves across the heat of his shaft. "Sure…uh man it sounds like your in pain or you're fuckin mastur …" the voice trailed off and a sound of disgust came as the unlocked door flew open and Scout peered in. "I knew it, you are masturbating!" Scout looked pleased with his own deduction and sat on the other side of the bed looking down at the magazines. "Ewww! Fat chicks." he looked genuinely grossed out but never the less took the BBW magazine and flipped through its pages blushing at some of the more erotic poses.

"Do you want something?" Sniper looked annoyed and eyed the young man, now leaning back on the bed. "Yeah, I wanted to see what you were ohhing an ahhing over in here. Now hat I know, I am going to stay and join you." Scout was used to masturbating in the same room as other men, considering the mass of siblings that shared his bedroom back in Boston. "You know, I dated a fat bitch once, or maybe twice, and she gave the best fucking head I ever had. She would start by gravin my balls like this," Scout held out a hand and made gestures to invisible testicles. "Then she would grave me and eat the shit out of my head, like it were the best fucken cake in the world," turning to Sniper he made slurping sounds letting spittle fly into the other man's face.

The room became quiet as Sniper fumed, his cock deflating in his still tightened grasp. Annoyed at the lack of conversation Scout turned back to the magazine, examining several women who were excitedly giving head to unknown Johns. The picture made his groin swell slightly and in habit he began to rub himself through his pants.

"What the 'ell". Sniper finally let out, rising from the bed and moving to the mini fridge to get a beer. His afternoon was crumbling around him, first he nearly lost the magazines, and now the little shit had the nerve to wank-off on his fucking bed. What next?

Scout was now ogling a blonde who busily fingered herself in front of man with a camera. Unknowingly his hand begun to find its way to the bare flesh of his shaft and testicles, before roughly massaging his scrodum. Little moans slipped from his mouth, followed by the thrusting of his hips and the odd curling of his toes, which only happened when he masturbated. Sniper was trying desperately to drowned out the noise by cleaning his gun, but his eyes could still see the boy's feet unfurl and retighten. He could also see flashes of pink that came with the incredibly speedy hand job that Scout was skillfully giving himself. Sniper suddenly noticed his pants had tighted. Slipping the gun between his thighs he rubbed against it, gasping as the friction of his pants brought strokes of pleasure to his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the support guys!

Chapter 2: Question of Interest

The room blurred as the ecstasy of movement clouded Snipers vision. He could barely here the moans of his companion over the blood rushing in his ears. However the gun was to slick, and its shaft barely provided enough friction to bring him to any climax of passion. So, despite the wonderful feeling it provided, Sniper set the rifle down. Standing he turned to the bed, fell onto its crumpled sheets, and let his head fall back onto a pillow. His fingers quickly unfolded the stiff leather of his belt and drew the soft gray cotton of his under garments down bellow his hardened length. Before he could touch himself Sniper noticed the panting that had once deafened the small cabin had now fallen into silence. Turning his head ever so slightly he came face to face with Scout. The boy was sweaty, his cheeks pink from lack of oxygen, and his eyes half lidded with exhaustion. "Ya ever touched another dude before?" Scout breathed.

Annoyed with the brats interruption Sniper spat a quick "No," and then turned back to his own pleasure. "Ya ever wanted to try it?" Scouts mouth ever so slightly grazed Snipers cheek landing hot and wet at the older man's throat. "When I get really horny I jus go after anything in da room, whetha its a goddamn stuffed animal or anotha fucken man. You eva felt that way?" the boy continued to suck Snipers neck, letting his hand fall on the stiffness between his seniors legs. "Only when I'm by me self mate, not wit another bloke. Its jus not right, I mean… and you're a boy and all." The hand and mouth receded, and Scout looked a little embarrassed. "Fucken hate you old asshats, why can't ya just role with it or what ever." Scout folded his knees against himself and buried his face. He was still horny, and his erection prodded him uncomfortably in the stomach. "Sorry mate, I didn't mean to offend yah! Jus don't think it right is all. Here…" Sniper put a hand on Scout's back and rubbed lightly, closing his eyes so that the masculine figure of his team mate was no more. He rubbed the pads of fingers up Scout's shirt, gingerly bringing his face down to rest on the boys shoulder. "Let me hold ya, jus this once, and then ya can leave without feelen dejected." Hands pulled Scouts blue shirt over his reluctant arms, then embraced the soft flesh of the juniors pale chest. "Yah really goina, you know…?" The room fell silent as Scout looked uncomfortably at Snipers mouth. The two slowly met in an awkward mess of lips and tongues, one skilled and the other uneasy and yet passionate.. Sniper moved away, placed himself in front of Scout, then opened his eyes. "I've never kissed a bloke that way, ya know, jus wanted to give ya me best." Sniper looked oddly embarrassed, his cheeks flushed and his voice pitching in unease. "You lay down then I'll do the rest." Sniper looked at Scout, pushing the boy down onto his back and lifting his legs up into a bent position. "I wana see yeah do what ever it is you're going to fucken do to me." Scout sat up and spread his legs as Sniper bent down between them. He looked uneasily at the boys pants zipper, and the bulge that pressed against it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Giving

Sniper's shaky hands fumbled with Scouts zipper, until finally the boys baseball printed briefs shown against his white skin. The sight brought a grin to the older man's lips and yet he gulped down the feeling of shame that came with touching a young person, especially a young teammate. Bringing his lips to the soft curly brown hair of Scout's love trail Sniper kissed the boy all the way to his pant line, licking and nibbling the youthful flesh. Scout slammed his fingers roughly down onto Sniper's head and pushed him away, gasping from the contact. "Just take me already damn-it, do fucking lovy-dovy bull shit." Never the less Sniper leaned up and kissed Scout square on the mouth, letting a hand tease the boys sensitive nipples. Their tongues met almost instantly and Scout hungrily bit and lapped at Sniper mouth, obviously taking back the lovy-dovy line with his own need. Snipers fingers pinched Scout's nipples, then the kiss broke and the seniors mouth fell onto the boys pert tissue.

Scout could feel those lips, tongue, and harsh teeth that attacked his chest, and with every bite and suck he let out a incredibly loud moan. Suddenly the mouth moved and he was left without physical contact of any kind. Whimpering the Scout looked over to Sniper who had repositioned himself at the base of the bed, hands hungrily rubbing himself. "Come on man, please I'm beggin here." Scout whined pulling down his underwear to reveal the mass of hardened muscle between his thighs. Putting a hand on his shaft the boy began to rub the erection, there by initiating even more swelling. The head finally fully protruded from the for-skin, and Scout began to press his hips into the air, ebbing on his teammate. "Fine mate but it'd be your turn next." Sniper leaned into the soft fabric of Scout's pants and rested his elbows at the boys hips. Uneasy about tasting another man, Sniper began by pressing a wet finger to the boys head. Immediately he felt the jump of his juniors pelvic muscles, and with that he let his mouth hover just above the erection, breathing hot air onto the sensitive region. Hips bucked beneath him and the anxious member leaped into Snipers throat like a diver taking the plunge. Gagging on the mass the older man drew back coughing and cursing, "You fucking wanka, ya jus' couldn't wait till I was ready could ya?" "Had to feel you around me, god your so fucken teasing and I just needed… ahhhh!" Cut off by the sensation of Snipers mouth greedily moving against him Scout climaxed letting out a scream before falling limp onto the bed. "So you've never had a blow job ay mate?" Scout panted out a breathy "Nah… never before. I lied about the fat chick, she never gave me head. Could you keep sucken any way and rub my balls a bit?" Sniper leaned down, a dribble of cum falling loosely from his chin as he resumed sucking, a hand moving to rub the boys testicles. Scout let out a soft wheezing sound before more cum oozed out of his head and into the Australians open mouth.

"Ay mate, my turn."


	4. Chapter 4

**The chapter is kind of funny/sad…but the next one will get better!**

Chapter 4: Definitely not a girl

Scout looked sheepish, his eyes full and the rough scarred flesh of his belly heaving as air nervously escaped his lungs. "I um, dunno how to, you know…" he fell silent, embarrassed at his lack of experience. "Well ya've given ya self a wank before haven't ya?" Sniper smiled kindly and lifted the boys hand to his lips. The sweaty palm tasted sweet as his tongue trailed its knuckles and his own fingers massaged its fleshy palm. "Yah, suppose I have once or twice." Scout began to blush, his eyes catching the brown fabric of his senior's pants and the mass of hot flesh that formed a gentle pull at the zipper line.

"You can use ya hand or ya mouth, or ya can let me inside. Not dat I've eva been in a bloke but uh…"

In an attempt to fill the uncomfortable silence Sniper bent down so that he and Scout were level, and ever so slowly moved in for a kiss. This kiss was kind and romantic, soothing and genuinely caring, and it lasted for what felt like an eternity. Sniper gently bit at his teammate's lower lip, drawing his tongue along the sharp ridge of the boys teeth. With the seductive gesture an unexpected hand fell at his waist band, its fingers pulling at buttons and nervously undoing the small zipper.

Drawing away from the kiss the older man looked down at Scout's shaking fingers and slowly drew the pants bellow the bony ridges of his hips, allowing his junior a full view.

Moving from the zipper Scout took Sniper's belt and unfastened it, letting the metal of its clasp clink lightly as it fell to the bed.

Both men were rose onto their knees, Scout hunching down to get a better look at the foreign member between the graying gunmen's hairy thighs. Pulling lightly at the waist of Sniper's white cotton briefs, Scout caught a glimpse of red swollen skin and the thing that he feared most, a circumcised head. The head was bulgy and shaped like an arrow with a fat shaft and a frame of soft curly hair. However, the missing foreskin made the idea of copying his own personal masturbation habits impossible. He could not pull the foreskin over the head like a little balloon and gently blow into the hidden region, neither could he palm the head, or even finger the rim of masculine skin.

Leaning even farther down, so that his breath hit Snipers belly, Scout pulled the fabric back and let his teammate's red manhood leap from its confines. The revealed skin was drawn taught around green veins and strong muscle, its shaft lifting high in a curved "c" and melding into large perfectly oval testicles. The tip of its head seemed to bob slightly from side to side, and a strong smell of musk and sweat punctuated the entire scene.

Scout felt his nerves swell in a flurry of butterfly wings that teased coldly at his stomach. Never the less he stretched out a hand and began to message the shaft in short, quick movements. The boys fingers found an odd non-rhythmic tempo, but were never the less encouraged even further by a series of grunts and feverish thrusts from the man bellow.

Hesitating only to take a deep breath, Scout plunged his mouth down onto Sniper's head, lapping and sucking with feverish enthusiasm. Moving his tongue down the shaft, Scout nibbled lightly at the sinews of muscle that met his mouth. Using his elbow to steady himself, the boy drew off his hat and put his other hand to work. The pads of Scout's fingers pressed into the intense heat of Sniper's testicles, cupping and jiggling, even pinching lightly enough to elicit tiny moaning screams.

Sniper lost all sense of reality, the sharpness of his gaze fogged by the sound of blood pulsing in his ears and a set of steady hands that moved at his groin. Within the blinding ecstasy his mind transformed the boy into something unworldly; sweaty brown hat-hair seemed to glow like a halo and pasty scarred skin became iridescent and pure white. Reaching for the angelic light, Sniper let his hands massage the boys shoulder blades and gently play with the strings of wet hair, intern pushing the heat of Scout's mouth farther down his shaft.

With Sniper's erection now hitting his uvula and threatening the bile that rose with an increasing gag reflex, Scout pulled back. He was sputtering, saliva and what he feared might be stomach acid dripping down his chin and onto Sniper's thighs. "Yah trien to fucken kill me?" The question hung loosely in the otherwise silent camper, Sniper looking taken aback by the reality of his delusion. This boy was not angelic in the least, and for seventeen he was not youthful, rather rugged and blanched. His hands were caliced and his face was bruised and discolored in odd places. No one could say he was beautiful, but Sniper suddenly realized that beauty wasn't what he was looking for, and instead he wanted companionship and a body to fill the void of years spent lonely and untouched. Leaning forward Sniper let his lips kiss every bruise on the boy's body, let his tongue suck every scar, and drew the boys onto his lap.

Scout thought for a split second that Sniper was going hit him, but instead there came soft petting and a strange romantic silence. His legs were lifted limply up and over the older man's knees followed by the rest of his body, until finally he was sitting calmly and ever so warmly against Sniper's chest.

"I did'n mean to choke ya, or nothing like dat." Sniper's voice felt heavy in his throat but he continued as best he could. "I realized somethin, ya aint pretty like a Sheila, nor are ya sexy, but by god ya definitely got me turned on as 'ell mate!" Sniper waited for a reply, but the deafening silence grew, only to be punctuated briefly by the sound of movement.

The heat of Snipers chest had blocked out all outside noise, and unintentionally Scout had fallen asleep and crumpled down onto the bed.


End file.
